


It's the Important Things

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Series: The Max!Verse AU [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Look I actually updated the series, thanksgiving oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and there's only one thing that the Ward family cares about.The dog show.





	It's the Important Things

 

(Thanksgiving, 2024)

“Dada! It Ho Ho!”

Grant grimaced, looking up as his two-year-old daughter pointed at the colorful float on the TV, “Ava, I really wish that you wouldn’t call him that.” he muttered underneath his breath. But his grimace quickly turned into a smile as he saw the utter awe in his daughter’s eyes. He looked over to see the same expression on his six-year-old son’s face as well. When his kids were happy, he was happy.

“Daddy, it’s Santa!’ Adian exclaimed, bouncing up and down next to him on the couch. “When can we go see him at the mall?”

Grant blinked and looked over to Skye, who only shrugged and went back to chopping up potatoes. “Hmm, maybe in a week or two. Only if you’re good at school.” he answered. “Or otherwise he won’t bring you want you want.”

“I wanna bike!” Ava exclaimed, beating her chubby, little hands against Grant’s chest. “Pwease?”

“Maybe a tricycle, you’re not quite ready for a bike just yet, Ava-bug.”

Ava pouted and turned away, not saying anything else. Grant just chuckled and held her closer to his chest. He noticed that the parade was going off and he took this opportunity to get the attention of his kids, “Guys, you know what it’s time for?” he asked, hearing a slight laugh from Skye.

Adian looked up, his brown furrowed, “What? Can we eat yet?”

Grant laughed, “No, not quite yet, buddy.” he answered. “That’s not until later. We have to wait for the others to come.” He pointed at Max and Captain, watching the two dogs sleep soundly a few feet away on the rug, “That’s your hint.”

Adian’s brow furrowed even more and after a few seconds, excitement suddenly filled his face, “Dogs!” he exclaimed. “The dog show!” He wriggled closer to his father, “Dogs!”

Ava’s head perked up and she turned to look at her older brother, “Doggies?” she asked. “I wanna see doggies!”

“Well, you’ll see them in a minute.” Skye answered, coming into the room and sitting down next to them. She smiled as Ava quickly wriggled her way out of her father’s lap and made her way into hers. Skye wrapped her arms around the toddler, “You’ll see plenty of puppies, don’t worry.”

Grant looked over to her, “Everything cooking?” he asked. “Need me to do anything else?”

“Everything but the potato salad. If you want, you can throw that together later once the potatoes have cooled.” Skye answered, looking over to her husband. “But knowing you, you’ll be completely absorbed by those dogs until the thing is over.”

“It doesn’t take that long to make potato salad, Skye.”

“Well, the potatoes should be cool enough by the time the show is over. You can make it once we get these two down for a nap.”

Grant nodded slightly, his attention going back to the TV, “Yeah, I’ll do that.” he mumbled. Adian quickly crawled into his lap and Grant gently wrapped his arms around the little boy.

“Puppies!” Ava screeched, clapping her little hands together as the TV switched from a commercial to dogs running around an arena. “Momma! Puppies!”

Skye smiled, “Yes, Ava, puppies. You love puppies, don’t you?” she asked gently, already knowing the answer that she was going to get.

“Yeah!”

“Daddy, when will they show Max and Captain?” Adian asked, his eyes practically glued to the screen.

“Hmm? Not until they get to the herding group.” Grant asked, not even looking at Adian. “I think that might be next. You can wait.”

Honestly, Grant was a fan of each and every dog. He knew that he couldn’t be a judge, because he would want them all to win. He couldn’t just choose one. Well, truly, he would probably pick the German shepherd of the show since he was so biased of them because of Max and Captain. He always wanted the shepherd to win.

Adian mumbled and turned back to the TV, “Okay.”

The four sat in silence for a while before Skye decided to speak up, “Grant, are we sure of all who’s coming?” she asked.

Grant blinked and looked over, “Uh, I think. Fitz and Jemma. Mack and Elena. And May.” he answered. “Right?”

“That sounds right. Unless Coulson doesn’t try to show up. Again.”

“I hope not.”

Skye sighed, “I think we’ve got everything together. And maybe they won’t stay forever considering Jemma’s pregnant. And then Lucia’s just a baby.” she stated. “And then we’ve got to get these little monsters to bed.”

“Were you joking earlier about going Black Friday shopping?” Grant asked, still looking at the TV. “Because that’s kind of a big hassle.”

“Grant, I was just kidding. We both know that you don’t do well with huge crowds. I don’t want you having a panic attack in the middle of Target.” Skye answered with a slight smirk. “And besides, I like Cyber Monday much better. Just me and a computer.”

“Of course you would say that.”

“Yeah, you,”

“Dada! Capt’n!”

Skye blinked as Ava screeched out and followed her extended hand towards the screen. Sure enough, there was a German shepherd trotting around on the program that looked just like their dog Captain.

A bark sounded and Skye turned her attention to see Captain walking up to them, wondering why the little girl had called him. Skye smiled and reached out to pet the dog, “Don’t worry, boy. She’s not calling you.” She looked up and saw Max sitting up, clearly upset that his nap bad been disturbed.

With a sigh, Skye turned to look at the three and saw that they were all glued to the screen and knew that she wouldn’t get anything else out of them for the next while. _“They definitely get it from him. Guess I can go set things up for later, then. But still, this is nice. I’m glad that I have it._

 _Grant’s finally in a good enough place where I really don’t have to worry about him that much anymore.”_ Skye smiled as her three favorite people all found joy in the same thing. _“Yeah, this is really the life, isn’t it? I love it and I wouldn’t trade it for the world._

 _This is what I’m truly thankful for.”_   

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little part to the Max! Verse after so long! I thought that it would be perfect for today! I hope that you enjoyed! Please comment or leave a kudos! (And Ho Ho was totally what I called Santa when I was little, btw.)


End file.
